Dodge Ball
by The Confesser
Summary: We all know that Bella Swan is a clutz well lets see what happens when she is forced to play DODGE BALL. Not only that but she has to play against the local outcast the Cullens.


**I don't own the story characters.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this story that takes place in the time period when Edward ignores Bella after the van almost killed Bella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V.<strong>

Edward Cullen. His beauty perplexed me, making me long to talk to him. He though was throughout at the task of ignoring me, while I settled for staring at him from a distance. Across the lunch room to be exact, where he sat with the rest of his perfect-looking family. Its been two weeks since the incident of the car crash where Tyler's van nearly killed me, but as the news of my survival died down in school and people stopped hovering I grew increasingly obsessed with Edward Cullen.

Today though it seemed to have intensified- "Bella are you listening?" the girl next to asked. "Of course," I told Jessica and she looking satisfied that she had my undivided attention continued talking about her recent date with Mike.

"Hey Bella did you finish for the English assignment , because I was confused whether-" but Angela never finished because the announcements suddenly came on.

"Everyone report to the gym immediately for an important meeting" the principal's voice droned through the speaker. The students (some reluctant to leave their food) in the cafeteria started heading into the gym, which was the only place big enough to hold all the student population, with their own group of friends except the Cullens of course. When everyone was seated on the bleachers Couch Clap came forward until he was right in the middle and grabbed the mike.

"Okay people this assembly is happening because the board thinks that the number of students over-weight is getting pretty big and they decided to make all the schools do some extra gym", Couch then went on how being over-weight was not a good thing but I wasn't listening. I was starting to panic. Gym was _hell_ for me because of my inability to stay standing without tripping and finding myself on the floor.

" So we decided to have a game of DODGE BALL!" he finished looking positively gleeful and most of the students seemed giddy about the prospect. I, though, was considering ditching but before I had a chance the couch started splitting us up by our last names. As through Js to the south side of the gym. The rest to the north side," everyone moved to their side and looked forward where some teachers were setting up the dodge balls in a straight line in the center on the crowded gym. " At the sound of my whistle you star" the couch finished and grabbed the silver whistle hanging from his chest and blew.

All at once everyone ran forward, except me of course, crashing into each other in their rush to get the bright balls. Then all of a sudden balls went flying in all directions. I saw Jessica getting hit by a red ball in the stomach. Angela was trampled by a bunch of students when a ball rolled next to her feet. I was too scared to help as I coward into the corner. Lauren on the other team was hit by a few balls at a time and I couldn't help but be amused by it. It didn't last long though because Tyler, was in my team, was hit in the leg right next to me. When I looked up I saw Emmet Cullen grinning. Oh God.

After another few minutes of watching balls fly through the air I noticed that on the other team only the Cullens were left while on my team me, Mike, and another boy I didn't recognize were left. I was horrified because the Cullens suddenly looked at each other, very evilly I might add, and then before _anyone_ could react threw seven balls at us. I jumped to the side and thankfully escaped but when I looked up, I saw that Mike and the other boy were walking to the bleachers with the rest of the entire school. The same entire school that was staring at me. I turned around in time to see the Cullens staring at me too but I focused on Edward who looked worried. I stupidly just stood there shocked.

This could not be happening. "THROW THE BALL!" people screamed at me. I might as well give them a show I though and quickly picked up the ball and looked over seeing all the Cullens with smug faces. Oh well I though here goes nothing and with all the strength I could muster threw the ball. The ball hit the backboard of the gym and hit the blonde one on the back of the head. The students on the bleachers went wild. I was horrified as the perfect blonde girl glared daggers at me. I didn't meant it. Edward, the little black haired, and the other blonde guy were so surprised that they dropped their own balls and I took the chance while I could. I threw the another ball and it hit all their fallen balls that in turn hit them. Oh My God what is wrong with me. I stood there looking at the big guy with curly hair who was smiling. He threw his ball but I in a rare moment of gracefulness dodged it. Then smiling grabbed my final ball aimed but I my luck ran out. The floor beneath me was apparently wet and a fell backwards onto my butt.

The students watching roared with laughter and I wished that the ground would just swallow me. The couch mercifully called the game and said that neither side won.

For the rest of the week when I walked by people snickered, even the Cullens. I now know that the only thing worst then gym was dodge ball.


End file.
